A Twi'lek Jedi Story
by Whispershine
Summary: What happens when Seela, a twi'lek, Ahsoka, Anakan, and Adi are sent to destroy a new seperatist factory? OC and completed
1. Chapter 1-Mission

Disclaimer: I only own Seela, Ace. Scope. and Mex. NO OTHER CHARACTERS

**Please Read**: if you want me to write a story for you please tell me what it is about and any detail you want in it.

**Chapter 1**

She stopped bouncing when she sensed people coming up behind her. As she turned around she saw her best friends, Ahsoka Tano and Barris Offie.

"Hi Seela" Barris says.

"Hey" answers the twi'leck.

"What are you waiting for?" asks Ahsoka.

"My master"

"So are we, well not your master, Luminara and Anakin. Have you seen them?" Ahsoka asks. Just then the doors of the counsel room open and out walk Masters Anakin and Adi Gallia.

"Hello, let's get going" Anakin says as he and Adi walk off. Seela looks at Ahsoka who just shrugs and they wave goodbye to Barris before they run to catch up to their masters.

"Where are we going?" Ahsoka asks.

"To Malthor the council wants us to go see about a separatist factory there." answers Anakin.

"The council is sending us to Padawan Seela" says Master Adi Gallia. Seela looks over at Ahsoka smiling; they give each other a high five before turning to walk behind their masters.


	2. Chapter 2-Mssion Ready

**Chapter 2- Mission Ready**

Rex and Ace look up as the Generals come in, behind them you would see two yellow and orange heads.

"Hi Rex" Anakin says "Everything ready?"

"Yes sir. Everyone is waiting your order" Rex says standing at attention.

"Then get everyone on the ship" Anakin says. Seela looks around at the hustle and bussle of the landing deck. She looks up at the sound of her name and sees her master on the ship waiting for her. Running up the ramp Seela hurries to catch up with her master. Once on the bridge Master Adi gives the command to jump to hyper space.

"You two look hungry" Anakin says "Go get something to eat." The padawans smile before walking toward the mess hall. On the way they stop chat with a few clones, before getting there food.

"Did you sense your masters were hiding something from us?" Ahsoka asks putting some food in her mouth.

"Yeah I just can't figure out what." Ahsoka opens her mouth to say something but was cut off by a group of clones approaching.

"Good afternoon" Ace says and the other clones repeat it to their commanders.

"HI, care to sit?" Seela asks; Rex, Ace, Fives, and Echo all sit down.

"Are you excited to be leading the air strike commander?" Ace asks the yellow twi'leck. Seela slowly sets down her cup before turning towards her captain.

"What do you mean am I excited to be leading the airstrike?" Ace didn't need to be a jedi to know that General Gallia hadn't told her padawan about the mission.

"Well General Gallia told us that you would be leading…" Ace was cut off by an elbow to the side.

"What my fellow captain means if we were wrong please let us know", Rex says quickly.

"I never heard about it" Seela mutters standing," now if you'll excuse me." Ahsoka nods to the clones before chasing after Seela.

"Nice going bone-head" Rex says as he hits Ace in the arm. When Ahsoka catches up with Seela they walk in silence to the bridge.

"Hello Seela, Ahsoka" says Master Adi,"Is something the matter?"

Seela looks over at Ahsoka and they both cross their arms," Did you forget to tell us something?"

"I don't think so." Anakin says looking over at Adi who shakes her head no

"Maybe something that has to do with an airstrike" Seela says raising a painted eyebrow. Both jedi looked at each other surprised their padawans found out.

"It is nessasary you are one of the best fighter pilots we got" Adi says, " but don't worry you will be on the ground eventually." Before she could say anything more a trooper called out saying they have arried out of hyperspace. Everyone looked out the front window, seeing the blockade of separatist ships; they all head to a room to discuss the upcoming battle.

"Generals on deck" Rex calls as everyone in the room snaps to attention.

"At ease, let's get started" Adi says," The first thing is to get through the blockade; that's where you come in Seela. We need you to take down the blockade as quick as possible. "

"Next comes the ground assault." Anakin says," Master Adi and I will lead the attack on the factory while Ahsoka sneaks in with a small task force to find any information on upcoming factories. When she is clear, blow up the factory Seela."

Seela starts to nod but stops realizing something," I though you said I would be on the ground."

"I said on this mission Padawan" Master Adi says with a wink. Everyone in the room chuckles at that.


	3. Chapter 4-Space Battle

**Chapter 4- Space Battle**

"Let's get started" Anakin says.

Everyone hurries down to the landing deck. Seela jumps into her red star fighter and starts the engine.

"Ready to this R8?" Seela asks her droid. Beep. Beep. "Ready to blast some droids?"

Over the communications she hears,

"Eagle One checking in."

"Eagle two ready."

"Eagle three ready commander." She waited all of Eagle Squad was checked in to signal she was ready. The launch doors opened and Seela led her squad out into space.

"Ace" Seela says to her captain," We will do a strike maneuver with fighter 2-6 on the main ship with fighter 7-10 laying cover down."

"Yes sir. You heard her men lets go." From the bridge Anakin watched, Ahsoka wished she coud be out there, and Master Adi's eyes never left her padawan. Seela swerved as a bullet zooms past her wing. She winces when she hears Rope "I'm hit I'm going down. AAAA." She pushes her feeling away and focuses on the task.

"I got one on my tail!" she hears Tim yell. Seela switches direction a little and chases down the droid before shooting it on the wing.

"Thanks commander" Again Seela changes directions going back on course, as she leads her team toward the main ship. When they pull up alongside the ship, the ships guns start firing even more. Making a quick decision, Seela says," Follow my lead." She leads her team away from the side of the ship and up away from the range of the guns. Seela angles her ship straight down, the nose of the ship pointing straight down.

"Prep torpedoes, and wait my command" Seela orders. 6,000 feet, 5,000 feet, 4,000 feet, 3,00 feet, 2,00 feet." Fire!" At the last second, Seela and her team pull up avoiding getting caught in the flames. "Good job everyone. You'r clear for landing Masters"

"Thank you Seela, see you soon" Master Adi says. Seela leads her team back to the cruiser.

"Thank you sir", Tim says coming up behind his commander as she watches a droid fill up her ship.

"Anytime", she says turning around smiling, "Go get something to eat. As soon as the droids finish filling up our ships we are taking off to catch the remaining Separatist ships."

"Yes sir" he says, snapping to attention before walking off toward the mess. She looks up and sees her master and Ahsoka walking toward there ship.

"Master wait!"

"Yes Seela?" Asks Master Aid

"I just want to say good luck."

"To you too Padawan. May the force be with you."

"To you too Master. Good luck Ahsoka." Seela says.

"You too Seela. Have fun hunting those droids." says Ahsoka. The doors close and Seela watches it leave.

"Alright men, let's move out!" Seela says. She jumps into her Starfighter with one swift jump. Seela feels her fighter vibrate as the engines come to life. "All units check in."

"Eagle one, ready."

"Eagle two checking in."

"Eagle three, ready commander." All the way to the remaining nine. The engines roared as all ten Starfighters take to the air.


	4. Chapter 5-Ground Battle

**Chapter 5- Ground battle**

The ship carrying Anakin and his Padawan landed in the middle of a battle. Master Adi was already battling; her blue lightsaber swinging. Anakin and Ahsoka jumped into the battle blue and green lightsabers swinging catching droids by surprise.

"Took you long enough" Adi says coming to fight beside Anakin.(Ahsoka was fighting besides Rex and Fives about ten feet away.)

"Hey you started without me!" Anakin says slicing a droid. As the battle continues the droids gradually thin out, until none remain.

"Guess we don't have to look for the factory" Anakin says looking up at the factory behind him. "Good luck Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smiles," Thank you master. Lets go!" Anakin watches his padawan run off followed by five clones.

"Let's hope your padawan gets there easily" Master Adi says watching the padawan get smaller and smaller.

"Generals" Ace says coming up.

"What is it?" Anakin says.

"A whole mess of droids, sir, coming up from the factory," Ace says.

Anakin ignites his lightsaber, "Let's give Ahsoka some time." Adi nods igniting her lightsaber; together they run toward the droids coming from the factory.

"Fives get your butt out of my face" Scope whispers as they crawl though the vents.

"Well get your face out of my butt" Fives whispers back. All the men laughed quietly at their two friends. Ahsoka held up a fist stopping everyone. She held up three fingers; three; two; one and pushes down on the grate. Slash! Slash! The two droids manning ( or would you call it droiding?) the station fell into two pieces.

"Ok Mex do your thing" Ahsoka says.

"Got it sir," Mex says detaching a flashdrive and handing it to his commander.

"Let's go" Ahsoka says.

"Which way sir? If we open the door the droid will come in." Rex says holding the door closed.

Ahsoka looks around and smashes a window with her lightsabers. "This way!" she yells jumping out the window, the clones follow her.


	5. Ending

**Chapter 7- Ending**

"On my count, three, two, one drop bombs" Seela says. Boom! Crack! Boom! " Great job boys." Seela and her team head back to the ship. As Seela gets out of her ship, Masters Anakin and Adi walk over to meet her.

"Great job padawan" says Master Adi.

"Thank you master" Seela answers.

Ahsoka turns smiling at Seela," Lets go do something."

"We just did something remember?" Seela jokes," Like blowing up a factory."

" Don't get me wrong that was fun but…" Ahsoka says teasingly.,

"Practice?" Seela asks.

"You know me so well!" Ahsoka answers, they laugh and walk off.

Their masters smile as they watch their padawans walk off.

Slash! Four lightsabers clash together before the padawans pull apart. Seela breaths hard holding her two blue lightsabers in a reverse-hand grip, Ahsoka smiles holding her green and green-yellow lightsaber in a reverse-hand grip. Crash, the two padawans launch at each other smiling.


End file.
